Statutory
by Jewel2013
Summary: "I'm mature, I'm ready..."


**_Author's Note- This might single-handily the worst Fanfiction I have ever written. But this is my first Degrassi fanfic and I don't know these characters all that well; but I was thinking about them today, thought about Tristan's passion and just decided to just write this scene. I don't think the scene would have went quite like this, but I had to go with it. To the die-hard Degrassi fans, especially Yates/Tristan fans, please don't flame this story. Without further ado; review, view and enjoy!_**

_I'm mature, I'm ready…_

_Get in here…_

Yates pulls Tristan through the door making his lips crash into his, passionately throwing his jacket and backpack to the right of the room causing the picture on the wall to fall. Hearing this he looks over to the broken glass, "Don't worry about it" Yates moans through short breaths while leading Tristan over to the couch. Following his lover's movement, he lays on the couch and starts to unbutton Yates shirt but a little too slow for his taste. "Look" Yates groans, getting off of Tristan, "If you don't want to do this, just leave" giving Tristan an exasperated look, shaking his head in frustration, walking away from him.

"**No, please…it's just…I'm…"**

**"Just get out!"**

"_What would I be going home to?"_ Tristan thinks to himself. Parents fighting over who's doing what right, screaming at all hours of the night, next thing I know it's going to be who get me and who doesn't. He runs to Yates and gets on knees in front of him, desperate for him. "Please! I'm ready! I just panicked that's all!" Looking down at Tristan's eyes, filled with hope and desperation he rolls his eyes and then smirks, "Let's just take it slow, ok." Grinning from ear to ear he nods and gets off the floor, "Just lay on the couch and I'll take it from there." Following his instructions he takes his shoes off and lays on the couch; still slightly nervous for what's about to happen.

Yates lays on top of him and starts to kiss him slowly, caressing his face as he is doing it. Tristan starting to slowly get into it and kisses him back; grabbing the back of his neck, pulling him closer to his body. Seeing that he's more comfortable, he starts to softly bite his neck; making Tristan gasp in moans. Yates starts to undue his belt when he over at Tristan, who is in euphoria by feeling his teacher's/lover's warm breath on his neck. Taking this chance he unbuttons his pants, sliding them down just enough for Tristan to feel a breeze where he normally doesn't. Looking over to him slightly concerned, he opens his mouth to speak but stops due to Yates kissing him again but this time sticking his tongue down his throat.

"**Just trust me"**

Knowing that he really wants this and doesn't want to be thrown out, he starts to get into it. Rubbing his chest and fighting for control of his mouth; starting to be turned on by how deep Yates' tongue is going down his throat. Yates abruptly pulls away and takes off his shirt, starting to regain the excitement and passion that he had earlier and pulls Tristan's pants off completely. Tristan takes off his shirt, pulling him back onto him, "What are you waiting for?" slightly smiling, noticing that he still has is clothes on, **"I told you to trust me, I know what I'm doing**" Yates says just a little too strongly. Tristan ignore it when he sees him pulling down his underwear, reveling "himself" to Yates. "You're bigger than I thought you were, Tris." Blushing, he starts laughing, but that fades when he sees that he is getting bigger right in front of him. "That's supposed to happen, it's getting ready for me." Yates replies, taking it in his hand, moving it up and down, **"AHH**," Tristan loudly moans in complete passion. "You like that?" moving his hand up and down faster than before, "Yea!" he screams squirming, having never felt another person's hand playing with him like this; a strong hand at that.

**"I'm about to…" **

He moans before Yates puts Tristan's member deep in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip, "**mhhmmm**" Tristan moans, clutching at the pillow he's lying on; **"Gr—ant"** he can barely get out, while Yates is getting it deeper and deeper down his throat, bobbing his head up and down as quickly as he possibly can while seeing Tristan's eyes start to go to the back of his head. Yates feels Tristan let go in his mouth, with Yates happily swallowing every bit of his young lover's "milk", licking him completely dry. Yates smiles looking down at his beautiful lover; his face completely red, body exposed to him exclusively, and his member standing up _just for him._ He takes off his own belt throwing it to the side, while unzip his pants, but only exposes his penis.

Tristan looks over to Yates with widened eyes, "Wow…" he signs amazed at the length. "I thought you would like it." Walking over to his youngest lover, picking him up and throwing him on the kitchen table; pushing the papers and table utensils out the way, lying him on his back. Slowing spreading his legs revealing Tristan's entrance, looking at it hungrily while holding his legs up by his ankles. "**Are you ready for this?" **Yates asks unsteadily, like a dog trying to get off of his leash. "_You're gonna be ready whether you like it or not "he shouts in his head, barely being able to contain himself._

"**Yes"**

Not waiting a second longer, he shoves himself very deep inside Tristan. Screaming in absolute pain, "Stop…it hurts" he chokes out in tears, trying not to move so much with Yates' inside of him. "**I thought you said that you were gonna trust me?" **he questions aggressively questions, releasing his ankles staring at Tristan's tears coming down is face, "**It's supposed to hurt the first time". **He pulls out of Tristan slowly, only to go back in deeper than the last time, "How did that feel?" Looking down at the dick that is now inside of him, _he is still in pain..._

"**It still hurts"**

Yates repeats this action several more times, seeing that Tristan is starting to open up to him a little bit, "You're tight as hell, that's why it hurts. Your just gonna have to trust me like I told you to do earlier" he softly says going in and out of him, moaning while he's doing it. "I'm going to go a little faster now ok?" Tristan nods, starting to get use to the feeling. Yates looks straight into Tristan's eyes while he thrusts a little faster, starting to gain a steady momentum. Tristan starts moaning, now used to the pace he is going, "That feels good."

"**I know"**

**10 minutes later**

**"**FASTER!"

**"WHO ASS IS THIS!" Yates screams pumping in and out as fast and deep as he can, slapping his ass extremely hard; leaving a red hand print on his very white ass.**

**"**IT'S YOURS! GRANT!" YAAAAAHHHH!"

**Yates all of a sudden stops, his dick wet with Tristan's cum on it, **"what…Why you…" Yates grabs Tristan by the arm, gets him off the table and flips him upside down; his face in front of his dick, "**Suck." **Excitedly, he puts it in his mouth and starts to go as fast as he can, tasting all the juices on his dick, "**Like how you taste?" **Tristan is going deep, triggering his gag reflex causing him to pull away. Yates pushes him against the wall softly, making it go back in, slowly thrusting his hips making it go even deeper down.

**"No, no, no. You don't get off that easy." He says so passionately, it's almost dark and sinister like. Yates shoves two fingers inside Tristan, causing him to scream in absolute pleasure; He feels like his entire body is being charged with electric energies of pleasure. **

**"**_Damn, I never had a boy so tight before, my fingers just completely stretches his perky little ass! I need to keep him around…" Yates thinks to himself before he it's a spots that makes him Tristan's knees buckle a little bit_

_"Oh he likes that huh? Ok"_

He shoves another finger inside of him, going faster and faster till he cums all over his fingers. Tristan, still upside down tenses when he cums, Yates puts him down and puts him on his knees, "**We're not done yet" **hitting Tristan's face with his dick. Tristan getting the clue, with the rest of his energy puts his dick in his mouth but Yates keeps his head in place and starts going way deep down his throat**. "Look at me" **he demands, close to cumming, "DAMN…IM…"

Tristan tries to pull back a little, feeling the hot, sticky cum going down his throat. But Yates keeps his head in place, "**Half is yours…remember" he moans through pants. **Tristan swallows every bit of it, pulls Yates down to his level and kisses him softly.

"**I love you Grant"**

**"I love you too Tris"**

**20 minutes later**

Tristan is cleaned up and asleep on the couch while Yates is watching him, "_That was the best ass I've had in a long time." _Shaking his head, laughing silently walking back to his bed.


End file.
